It's Over
by Charlie O'Kelley
Summary: This is my take on what I wish would happen in the finale.  I know that it won't but damn, wouldn't it be nice if it did?  I haven't seen the sneak peek, just the previews that were at the end of Pretty Dead.  So as long as you have seen those previews,


Author's Notes: This is my take on what I wish would happen in the finale. I know that it won't but damn, wouldn't it be nice if it did? I haven't seen the sneak peek, just the previews that were at the end of Pretty Dead. So as long as you have seen those previews, there are no spoilers for you. Hope you enjoy.

BTW, I do not own Castle or anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>It's Over<p>

"Go home, Castle."

"What?" he asked, looking shocked that I said that.

I turned away unable to stand to see the pain on his face. He was right, everyone that was attached to this case was dead, and because he insisted on calling himself my partner and not leaving my side, I was afraid. I was afraid that he would be next. It nearly broke my heart to tell him to leave but if he were killed trying to help me I would never forgive myself. It would be bad enough with him leaving me, it would be far worse to leave Alexis without a father. I knew what it was like to lose a parent and I cared for Alexis far too much to let that happen to her.

"Castle, we are over," I finally said adamant, needing for him to listen to me this time, for his daughter's sake at least.

He walked over to the door and once he was gone, I knew that I would break down. At least for a little bit, I still had this case to finish but I couldn't ignore this heartbreak for long. I would give myself a few minutes to mourn about what could have been then I would be able to focus on what I needed to. I didn't want to think about how I would feel after the case was over. My eyes dropped to the floor when I saw him open the door and felt my knees weaken when I heard the door slam behind him.

"The hell it's over," he suddenly said as he took several long strides and pulled me into his arms. "I'm not leaving you."

I tried to speak and tell him again to leave but he cupped my face in his hand. He paused a moment and I could tell that he was doing that so I could stop him if I really wanted to. I didn't stop him. In fact, I met him more than half way. Our first kiss was a ruse but it still shocked me in its intensity. The second kiss was still part of the ruse but it was even more. This one, knocked those out of the park. I have no idea how much time passed when we finally pulled slightly away from each other, arms still around each other.

"I'm not leaving you, Kate. I can't," he whispered while looking into my eyes.

"Rick," my voice trembling with emotion. "I can't let you get hurt because of me. Because of my obsession with this case. You have to think of Alexis."

"I do, Kate. I have always tried to show her that you sometimes have to fight for what you believe in. I'm fighting for you. I will not let you throw away what would be one of the best things to ever happen to either of us."

"What would be?" I repeated. "How can you know it 'would be' not 'could be'?"

"Because I love you more that I have loved any other woman," he said seriously his thumb lightly caressing my cheek. "I'm not going to let you push me away again. Not this time."

"Castle-" I tried to speak but he pulled me tighter and kissed me again. I finally leaned back. "Rick, are you going to do that every time I disagree with you?"

"Why mess with what works?" he said with his charming smile before he gave me one more quick kiss.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Rick," I said as I ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I know, Kate and I feel the same. All I can do is promise to be careful but I will not leave your side."

"Castle-" once again, I was interrupted by his lips on mine. He eventually pulled back with a smug look on his face. "You try to do that in front of the boys and I'll hurt you."

"Yes, dear," he said before I tugged his hair a bit. "Ow."

"Will you listen to me, Rick?"

"As much as I can. I will have your back, just as I know you have mine."

"I need you to be careful though. Please." I insisted.

"I will and you need to be careful also, Kate." I nodded my head at him, not wanting to make a promise that I might not be able to keep. "Promise me. Do I need to kiss you again?"

I smiled at his look of anticipation. "Rick, I can't promise you that," I said as I braced one hand against his chest to prevent him from kissing me again. "I can promise you that I'll try. That's all I can promise you, but you can kiss me again anyway."

"My pleasure," he said as his eyes lit up. He lowered his lips to mine again and this time I deepened the kiss. I felt a small shiver of delight race through our bodies when my tongue touched his. Finally we broke apart, gasping for breath, our foreheads lightly touching. "So, Kate. About this?"

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now. Just until this case is over or settles down at least," I suggested. I could feel how he tensed up with my first comment but relaxed with my second comment. "I don't know if this case is going to end in the next couple of days or not Rick, it may never be solved. I, um, I don't want to wait that long. Not for this."

"Neither do I, Kate. We've danced around this long enough."

"This isn't going to be easy," I admitted.

"I know. Just don't push me away."

"I can't promise that," I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Bet I can make you promise to try at least," he said before he again kissed me.

I know that I will push him away at times, that is just how I am. But I also know that with him beside me and fighting for me, we can make this work. All the miscommunications between us, dating other people, not being honest with each other or ourselves, it was done.

All that pain, it's over.


End file.
